It is common practice to equip a motor vehicle with a spare tire that may be utilized in the event a flat tire is developed during operation of the motor vehicle. In order to conserve useful occupant and storage space within the motor vehicle, the spare tire is often located in an out-of-the-way and difficult to reach location. For example, it is common practice to position a spare tire in a spare tire well located underneath the load floor of the storage compartment or trunk of a motor vehicle.
In order to hold this spare tire in position and prevent movement thereof and rattling during operation of the motor vehicle, a retainer is provided to positively maintain the spare tire in position within the storage well. In the past, it has been common practice to utilize a retainer that screws onto a bolt or threaded post to secure the spare tire in position. Such a retainer is provided at a difficult to reach location and typically requires turning many times in order to release the retainer from the threaded post to allow removal of the spare tire.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus and method that utilize a retainer assembly that may be more easily and conveniently removed by simply depressing two opposed actuators. Such a user friendly retainer assembly represents a significant advance in the art that provides a more customer satisfying experience when the motor vehicle user must access and remove the spare tire.